Cerita Ini Bukan Tentang Romeo dan Juliet
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Berhenti jadi tukang drama, Oisampah!/IwaizumixUshijima ft. Jealous Oikawa


Iwaizumi memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di kaca dengan seksama, mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambutnya rapi—lebih tepat dikatakan rambut cepaknya tidak mungkin bisa berantakan—pakaian tidak lecek dan tidak bau kamfer. Asalkan poin-poin tersebut sudah oke, Iwaizumi sudah merasa layak untuk berangkat kencan dengan sang pacar. Untunglah dia bukan Oikawa, lebih beruntung lagi Oikawa bukan pacarnya, atau jadwal kencan di bioskop hari ini bakal mundur dari rencana hanya karena Oikawa terlalu lama dandan.

Setelah mengantongi ponsel dan dompet, Iwaizumi pun bergegas. Semoga saja kereta api tidak sedang padat.

Saat keluar rumah, Iwaizumi tidak menyadari seseorang tengah memperatikan.

Dari balik pagar rumahnya—yang bertetangga tepat di samping rumah Iwaizumi—Oikawa memasang masker dan kacamata hitam. Sengaja tidak dia rapikan rambutnya untuk menutupi identitas diri. Hari ini dia memiliki sebuah misi penting, yakni membuntuti sang sahabat Iwaizumi Hajime. Baru saja kemarin Iwaizumi mengirim sebuah pesan LINEkepadanya berisi penolakan atas ajakan Oikawa untuk mencari keperluan voli, katanya ada urusan lain. Oikawa curiga kalau sebenarnya Iwaizumi ada kencan. Kalau dugaan Oikawa benar, berani sekali Iwaizumi menyembunyikan fakta tersebut dari Oikawa sang sahabat dekat. Dengan amat terpaksa Oikawa pun membuntuti sang sahabat untuk mengetahui siapa pacar rahasia tersebut— _bagaimana kalau Iwa-_ chan _ternyata dibohongi wanita jahat dan matre?_

Maka ketika Iwaizumi berangkat kencan, Oikawa yang sudah bersiaga pun segera mengekor. Menyusuri jalan menuju stasiun, menaiki kereta padat menuju tempat tujuan, kemudian memotong arus populasi di salah satu wilayah paling ramai di Miyagi, hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah bioskop.

Cerita Ini Bukan Tentang Romeo dan Juliet (Berhenti Jadi Tukang Drama, Oisampah!)

A Haikyuu Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

Iwaizumi Hajime x Ushijima Wakatoshi. Established Relationship. Jealous Oikawa.

Iwaizumi menoleh ke berbagai arah, mencari sosok Ushijima Wakatoshi, sang pacar. Ushijima bilang dia akan menunggu di bioskop sekitar pukul dua, lengkap dengan dua pasang tiket film dengan tempat duduk berdampingan. Padahal sesungguhnya Iwaizumi ingin mengajak Ushijima untuk bertemu di stasiun agar mereka bisa berjalan berdua menuju tempat kencan, tapi Ushijima sudah mengusulkan duluan dan Iwaizumi tidak bisa menolak.

Susah memang ya punya pacar tidak peka.

Karena tak kunjung menemukan yang dicari, Iwaizumi pun berinisiatif untuk menghubungi sang _ace_ klub voli Shiratorizawa tersebut. Namun baru saja dia mengambil ponsel dari saku, tubuhnya dihantam jatuh oleh seseorang. Untung saja ponselnya tidak terlepas dari genggaman, kan repot kalau sampai terinjak-injak. Iwaizumi ingin marah, tapi begitu melihat rambut cokelat yang familiar ... Iwaizumi makin geram.

"Oikampret!" Iwaizumi menyalak dan memukul kepala Oikawa.

Oikawa yang sudah kebal menerima kekerasan dari Iwaizumi tidak begitu bereaksi. Matanya memicing pada satu titik di tengah keramaian. "Sstt!" desis Oikawa. "Diam, Iwa- _chan_ , ada Ushiwaka- _chan_!"

Iwaizumi berkedip. Hebat sekali Oikawa bisa menemukan Ushijima di tengah kerumunan ini padahal Iwaizumi saja tidak—tentu saja bukan karena Iwaizumi lebih pendek dari Oikawa. _Bukan_! "Dimana?" tanya Iwaizumi sembari mengarahkan pandangan ke segala penjuru keramaian. Hitung-hitung menghemat biaya telepon.

Oikawa mengedikkan dagunya ke satu arah. Ah, benar, itu dia Ushijima!

Dengan sikutnya Iwaizumi menyodok perut Oikawa agar minggir dari atas tubuhnya. Seperti yang diharapkan, Oikawa segera berguling dari tubuh Iwaizumi. Erangan kesakitan dan protes sang _ace_ Seijo diabaikannya, berjalan menuju Ushijima yang hanya berdiri diam dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

Iwaizumi tidak akan heran kalau Ushijima akan terus menunggu seperti itu tanpa ada inisiatif untuk menelepon atau mengirim LINE. Bahkan mungkin setelah jam janjian lewat dan Iwaizumi tak kunjung datang, Ushijima akan menunggu di tempat sampai film selesai. Dan kalau pun Iwaizumi tetap tidak datang setelah film selesai, Ushijima akan pulang tanpa banyak protes maupun gerutuan, sekali pun Iwaizumi telah membuatnya menyia-nyiakan dua jam waktunya yang berharga dan uang dua lembar tiket. Baru setelahnya Ushijima akan bertanya pada Iwaizumi kenapa dia tidak datang, bukan karena marah, tapi karena murni penasaran—dan Iwaizumi harap sedikit rasa khawatir.

Bagaimana pun status Iwaizumi kan pacarnya. Sedih sekali kalau dikhawatirkan saja tidak. Memang sih Iwaizumi duluan yang _nembak_ Ushijima, tapi kalau Ushijima menerimanya, boleh dong Iwaizumi berharap Ushijima punya sedikit rasa padanya. Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya Ushijima hanya bilang 'iya' karena tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengatakan 'tidak'? Sudah, sudah, Hajime, jangan arahkan pikiranmu ke sana.

"Wakatoshi," Iwaizumi memanggil sembari melambaikan tangan.

Tatapan sang pemuda jangkung menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Ah, Iwaizumi." Ushijima mengangguk.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujar Iwaizumi. "Dan sudah kubilang panggil aku _Hajime_ , kan?" tambahnya sembari menepukkan kepalan tangannya ringan pada bahu Ushijima. Senyumnya lebar sumringah seolah hati kecilnya tidak sedang menangisi situasi yang tidak ada mesra-mesranya ini.

"Ah," seru Ushijima datar, seolah baru teringat. "Kau benar. Maaf … Hajime."

Siapa tadi yang bilang hati Iwaizumi menangis? Hati Iwaizumi sedang menyenandungkan himne syukur kok.

"AH!"

Seruan _shock_ dari suara yang familiar membuat Iwaizumi mendecih. Dia lupa ada Oikawa. Melirik ke arah Ushijima ... Iwaizumi menyesali keputusannya untuk melirik. Ushijima menatap sosok Oikawa dengan rasa tertarik dan penasaran, ekspresinya lebih kaya daripada ketika berhadapan dengan sang pacar. Tapi sayangnya tidak sempat Iwaizumi mengasihani diri sendiri karena sosok paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya langsung menerjangnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Iwa- _chan_ jahat! Jadi teman kencanmu si Ushiwaka- _chan_? Tega!"

 _Kamu tuh yang tega_ , Iwaizumi ingin berserapah. _Mengganggu kencan orang saja!_

"Selamat siang, Oikawa," sapa Ushijima sopan.

Oikawa membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. "Pokoknya kalau kalian nonton aku juga harus ikut!" rengeknya tepat di samping telinga Iwaizumi. "Nonton apa? Kursi nomor berapa?"

Iwaizumi tahu Ushijima akan dengan polosnya memberitahukan nomor kursi mereka pada Oikawa begitu saja. Benar, sebelum dapat dia cegah, Ushijima sudah menjawab, "Godzilla. Kursi 43 dan 44."

Oikawa mengangguk puas sebelum berlari ke loket dan memesan antara nomor 42 atau 45, Iwaizumi yakin pasti salah satunya. Tapi masih ada sebuah harapan kecil dalam hati Iwaizumi bahwasanya sang Maha Kuasa masih menyayanginya. Dia berdoa semoga kedua kursi tersebut sudah dipesan orang. Sayangnya, doa Iwazumi tidak terjawab, Oikawa kembali dengan tiket kursi nomor 45. Segera saja sang _setter_ dari Aoba Johsai tersebut memalak dua tiket yang dibawa oleh Ushijima.

"Baiklah, Iwa- _chan_ di kursi 43—" Oikawa memberikan tiket kursi nomor 43 pada Iwaizumi, yang diterima oleh yang bersangkutan dengan wajah masam. "—aku nomor 44, dan Ushiwaka- _chan_ nomor 45." Setelah mengantongi tiket kursi nomor 44, Oikawa menyerahkan sisanya pada Ushijima.

Sebenarnya Oikawa enggan sekali menyerahkan tiket itu pada Ushijima. Meski dia berhasil menyingkirkan Ushijima dari samping Iwaizumi, tapi itu artinya _dialah_ yang harus duduk berdampingan dengan Ushijima. Andai dia bisa, ingin rasanya Oikawa menyobek tiket milik Ushijima. Tapi sudahlah, tak apa, pengorbanan itu perlu demi mencapai tujuan.

"Nah!" Oikawa, yang sudah ceria lagi karena Iwa- _chan_ -nya tidak akan duduk berdampingan dengan Ushiwaka- _chan_ , kembali menempatkan dirinya pada lengan Iwaizumi. Senyumnya seribu watt. Iwaizumi sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk mencoba menyentakkan tangannya. "Iwa- _chan_ mau _popcorn_ dan soda?"

"Ngga butuh," jawab Iwaizumi ketus.

"Tapi aku mau," rengek Oikawa. Kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya seolah baru saja mendapat ilham. Dirogohnya saku celananya untuk beberapa beberapa lembar uang. "Ushiwaka- _chan_ , belikan ya!" perintahnya sambil mengarah-arahkan uang tersebut ke wajah Ushijima dengan sangat tidak sopan.

Ushijima baru akan mengambil uang itu tanpa protes tapi Iwaizumi sudah menyambarnya duluan.

"Kau ini!" gertak Iwaizumi marah sembari menyentak lengannya dari dekapan Oikawa.

Sebenarnya ingin dia menjitak Oikawa. Terutama ketika Oikawa memamerkan senyum cerahnya yang penuh arogansi itu, senyum yang seolah dapat berucap ' _aku tahu Iwa_ chan _pasti akan bereaksi begini_ ', nyaris saja Iwaizumi tidak bisa menahan diri. Untung dia masih ingat sungkan mengumbar kekerasan di depan Ushijima.

Dengan sebuah erangan penuh penderitaan, tak ubahnya suara hewan terluka, Iwaizumi menghentakkan kakinya untuk memenuhi keinginan egois Oikawa.

Ketika sosok Iwaizumi akhirnya tenggelam di antara kerumunan, Oikawa menoleh ke arah Ushijima dengan wajah serius. "Ushiwaka- _chan_ ," panggilnya. "Kau berkencan dengan Iwa- _chan_?"

Ushijima mengangguk tanpa keraguan. Tidak ada alasan bagi Ushijima untuk merahasiakan hubungan ini. Iwaizumi juga tidak pernah memintanya untuk menyembunyikan status mereka.

Oikawa mendecakkan lidahnya. "Benar-benar deh," keluhnya. "Iwa- _chan_ melihat apa sih dari maniak voli sepertimu?"

"Kau juga maniak voli, Oikawa," koreksi Ushijima, agaknya sedikit salah fokus.

"Jangan berbicara balik padaku!"

Padahal Ushijima hanya ingin menyampaikan fakta saja. Tapi Oikawa mendengarnya sebagai upaya Ushijima membalas perkataannya. Memang untuk orang-orang yang tidak kenal Ushijima dekat, ucapan-ucapannya yang lugas bisa cukup mengesalkan. Untuk Oikawa yang dari awal memang tidak menyukai kelakuan Ushijima, semua ucapan sang _ace_ Shiratorizawa terdengar bagaikan provokasi di telinganya.

"Maaf," kata Ushijima dengan wajah datar.

Wajah Ushijima yang mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan ekspresi datar, seolah tidak niat, menyulut api amarah baru dalam diri Oikawa. Tapi, Oikawa menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengatur napas, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan pada Ushijima dengan kepala dingin ... err, sekalem yang dia bisa di hadapan seorang Ushijima.

"Begini ya, Ushiwaka- _chan_ ," Oikawa meletakkan satu tangan di pinggang dan tangan yang lain memijat kepalanya yang mulai pening, efek samping terlalu lama berada dalam paparan _radiasi Ushiwaka_. "Aku cuma mau bilang. Kau—," Oikawa menaikkan tatapannya, tangan yang tadinya memijat kening kini diarahkan telunjuknya pada Ushijima. "—Iwa- _chan_ memilihmu dan aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa soal pilihannya. Tapi coba saja kau menyakiti Iwa- _chan_ , kutimpuk kepalamu pakai bola voli! Mengerti!?"

Hening sedetik di antara kedua rival-sepihak tersebut, keheningan yang diisi oleh hingar bingar sekeliling mereka. Ketika detik tersebut lewat, sebuah senyum muncul pada wajah Ushijima.

"Aku mengerti," jawabnya khidmat pada ultimatum Oikawa.

Iwaizumi pada saat itu, memegang _popcorn_ dan soda di tangan, memperhatikan dari kejauhan bagaimana kekasihnya tersenyum pada sahabatnya. Seperti tersengat rasanya melihat Ushijima yang tak pernah sekali pun tersenyum padanya malah apa adanya pada Oikawa.

Tapi tidak, bukan Iwaizumi namanya kalau diam-diam sakit hati. Maaf, dia bukan Oikawa yang tukang baper. Dia akan ke sana dan bertanya langsung pada mereka soal duduk perkara.

Dengan tekad bulat, Iwaizumi melangkah mendekat.

"Oh, Iwa- _chan_ ," sambut Oikawa.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Iwaizumi, menyerahkan gelas plastik berisi soda pada Oikawa. "Kalian terlihat akrab sekali. Padahal kupikir kau akan mengajak Wakatoshi berkelahi makanya aku cepat-cepat kembali. Taunya."

Oikawa menyipitkan matanya mendengar nada getir dalam kata terakhir Iwaizumi. "Iwa- _chan_ ," tunjuknya. "Cemburu?"

Wajah Iwaizumi memerah seketika. Baru dia hendak membantah, Oikawa sudah mendahuluinya dalam menyanggah.

"Bleh!" Oikawa menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku dan Ushiwaka- _chan_? Yang benar saja! Duh, Iwa- _chan_! Terkadang kau suka khawatir untuk hal-hal yang aneh, ya. _Hm_?" tiba-tiba dia menelengkan kepala dan melirik tajam ke arah Ushijima. "Ushiwaka- _chan_ ... jangan-jangan ... belum apa-apa sudah menyia-nyiakan Iwa- _chan_ ya?"

"Ah!" Iwaizumi menyela antara Oikawa dan Ushijima, sebelah tangan terangkat untuk menahan muka Oikawa di tempat. "Sudah! Sudah! Salahku sudah berprasangka! Ah, lihat, pintu bioskopnya sudah dibuka. Kita masuk sekarang!" Diseretnya Oikawa dan Ushijima menuju tempat pemeriksaan loket.

# # #

Sekeluarnya ketiga maniak voli dari sinema, Iwaizumi hanya bisa mengurut keningnya dengan lelah. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati film ini, yang adalah kesukaannya, gara-gara Oikawa. Bocah satu itu berisik terus sepanjang cerita, entah mengkritik alur cerita atau menangis heboh di adegan yang (menurut Iwaizumi) tidak ada sedih-sedihnya. Sekarang, selesai film saja Oikawa masih berisik sebenarnya.

"Hei, hei, Iwa- _chan_!" Tiba-tiba saja sumber sakit kepala Iwaizumi sudah menggelayut manja pada pundaknya, tak ubahnya seekor koala raksasa. "Sayang nih kalau langsung pulang. Jalan-jalan ke _arcade_ dulu yuuuk!"

"Pulang sana, penganggu!" Iwaizumi berusaha mengguncang Oikawa lepas. Lengket seperti ini sih bukan koala lagi namanya, tapi lintah.

"Ayolaaaah," rengek Oikawa semakin menjadi.

Di belakang kedua sahabat itu, Ushijima memperhatikan dalam diam. Ekspresinya kaku seperti biasa. Namun ketika kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh Iwaizumi dan Oikawa mulai menarik perhatian pengunjung sekitar, Ushijima angkat bicara, "Kenapa tidak? Ayo ke _arcade_ sama-sama."

Iwaizumi dan Oikawa otomatis mengatupkan mulut mereka. Hening, menatap Ushijima dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yang diperhatikan hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Da—," Oikawa memulai. Jangan tertipu dengan suaranya yang pelan. Wajahnya yang geram merupakan pertanda badai akan datang. "DASAR MUKA BATA!" teriaknya kesal pada rivalnya. Masa si dungu satu ini tidak tahu sih kalau Iwa- _chan_ ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengannya. Andai Oikawa membawa bola voli, pasti sudah dilemparkannya ke kepala Ushijima. Oikawa harus puas dengan teriakan saja. "Aku hanya ingin pergi dengan Iwa- _chan_ saja tahu! Kamu mah pulang sana!" tambahnya.

Kalimat terakhir membuatnya mendapat jitakan dari Iwaizumi—akhirnya Iwaizumi mengikuti dorongan hatinya. "Kau saja yang tidak usah ikut," desisnya sebelum mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada Ushijima. "Maaf ya hari ini jadi tidak sesuai rencana gara-gara Oikawa," ujarnya bersalah.

Ushijima menggeleng. "Aku menikmati hari ini," katanya tegas. "Hajime tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Iwaizumi langsung luluh mendengar nama panggilannya tersebut.

Oikawa yang diam memperhatikan hanya bisa semakin mengerutkan wajahnya. Ditatapnya bergantian antara Ushijima dan Iwaizumi yang seakan telah berada di dunia milik berdua. Ah, sepertinya Oikawa memang tidak punya kesempatan sedikit pun ya.

"Menyerah, aku menyerah!" selak Oikawa di antara Iwaizumi dan Ushijima. "Mau pulang!" ujarnya berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh.

"Oikawa?" seru Iwaizumi bingung.

Oikawa berhenti. Akhirnya menoleh juga sekali pun dengan wajah cemberut, "Aku pulang!" tegasnya dengan nada merajuk. Kemudian kembali dia memandang lurus ke depan dan menambahkan, "Aku tidak akan menjadi pengganggu lagi di antara Iwa- _chan_ dan Ushiwaka- _chan_ untuk hari ini. Untuk hari ini saja lho! Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Iwa- _chan_!"

Dan Oikawa pun kabur meninggalkan Iwaizumi yang tertegun tidak mengerti bersama dengan Ushijima yang dibencinya. Dengan berlari pergi, dia memberikan restunya kepada keduanya. Lagi pula, dua orang itu mungkin memang ditakdirkan satu sama lain. Orang telmi dengan orang tidak peka. Huh! Oikawa akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari mereka! Akan dia buat mereka menyesal karena tidak bisa memiliki seorang lelaki hebat yang adalah _Oikawa Tooru_!

Siapa pula yang ingin kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet seperti mereka? Bukan Oikawa, terima kasih!

END


End file.
